A New ending to the Movie XD
by Nehamee
Summary: What would happen if at the end of the Movie Phineas, Ferb and Perry were hit by the Giant robot Fist and a white winged wolf and her friends helped them but also what if first Dimesion Doof started cooking up something More evil to take over the Tri-state area ! Please Read and review the story is better than it seems! Perry and OC Friendship COMPELTED
1. The start of a new ending )

**Perry's POV**

The Fist was right above ready to pound us. Phineas was covering me and i knew ferb was covering us both that meant when we got hit, he would be hurt the most i had to do something about this and quick before it pounded us. I unhooked myself from Phineas's grip and jumped quickly in front of my boys as quick as my little platypus body could covering them not caring if the hit took my life.

"PERRY WHAT TH..." phineas was cut off as the Giant fist hit us full on.

**_BOOM_**

**_Isabella POV_**

We had just finished fighting the Norm bots when heard the explosion

"Well that does not sound very good we should check it out."

"WAIT." A voice they had never heard before shouted when they went to make their way to the building.

We looked around and saw a human sized wolf with wings land behind looking sad.

"Please don't be scared my name is Katie Nehamee i helped you in robot fight while making sure no one saw me." Katie spoke.

"Why are you here speaking to us now." Buford asked

"I came to you because i sense kindness in all of you plus i grim news." She said sadly. Which made

"What kind of grim news? Bad news?." I asked

"Yes very bad news while i was flying i saw something horrible happen to the ones called phineas ferb and Perry on the roof yes they shut down the dish but with a cost the other dimetion doof had a robot and hit them it was no small but huge." Katie told us

"Why should we trust you?" Buford asked narrowing his eyes ignoring the tears in my eyes and Candace holding her head.

"Maybe i should just show you." Katie sighed and got on to all fours making her look hug big enough to hold all three of them

"Climb on." Katie told us.

We did so and she asked don't you think we should get your mum Candace

"Yea i guess but are you sure they are as hurt as describe?" She asked

" I am positive Candace."

"MUM , DAD get on now." Candace shouted as she saw her mum and dad coming out of the cinema

"Candace what's going on and why are you on a winged wolf with Isabella and Buford." Linda asked confused at the whole matter.

" Mr and Mrs Flynn –Fletcher climb on quick Your sons and pet are hurt BAD in a fight with robots sound crazy but i am not kidding." Katie told her

10 mins later they arrived at the scene

Linda and Candace gasped and jumped off my back at the sight of Phineas under ferb and Perry laying on top of them both all three seeming unconscious but Perry had a broken arm and probably ribs he had cuts all over him ferb looked like he had a broken leg and a broken wrist he had had cuts too but not as bad as Perry and phineas only looked like he had a broken arm and lots of cuts

" uhhh looks like the friend and family of these guys are here to witness my victory." Doof said smiled evilly.


	2. Healing wounds XD

**_Katie's POV _**

Ok first he hurts two boys and their agent platypus now he dares to show himself to their family and me a mad mutant wolf that is going way too far .

"You are the one who hurt my two boys and Perry." Linda screamed at him.

"Yeah they caused me enough trouble and now like i did with them am going to pound you with my robot arm AH HAHAHAHA." Doof laughed as he brought the Arm crashing down.

"AHHHHHHH." Linda, Lawance, Candace, Isabella and Buford braced themselves for the hit but it never came.

Everyone looked up in a mist of confusion (I think they did) and gasped at what they saw, i was holding the fist and pushing it back since I had dragon strength.

"Get the boys and Perry and get them out of here, I'll hold him off."I yelled over my shoulder after throwing the robot across the roof top.

They nodded in understanding and rushed to the boys and platypus.

Lawrence with ferb

Linda with phineas

Candace with Perry

And they ran to the stairs and ran down quickly and out of the building.

**_Candace's POV_**

"Mum where are we going? Why are we leaving her?" I asked

"I don't know where we are going dear and i know that i can trust the mutant because she is back there fighting so we can get away." Mum told me.

At that moment Katie fly up to us and landed.

"How are they?"She asked with worry clear in her voice

"Not too Good at the moment perry the worst but thats what i don't understand how can he be a agent he lied to us." Linda said looking at perry in my arms

"He had a reason, he loved you more than his work and if he told you he would have to be relocated."

" What? His boss would be horrible enough to do that." Lawrence said after a while

"Yeah but if he tries i will officially chucking him to mars. No one tries to separate a close family on my watch." I said grinning slyly showing my long sharp teeth that were perfectly white.

**_Katie's pov_**

One hour later we agreed on going back to their house on maple street to get the things we need to help Perry , phineas and ferb.

I went to my bags that i had on me and i looked for something that i could heal the boys and agents worst cuts.

"Katie this is no time to play looking though the bags." Linda said clearly annoyed

"Linda i am trying to find my spell book i have a spell that will heal the worst cuts, ii cant heal broken bones but its a start." I replied looking over my shoulder at her.

"Oh sorry look your going through a lot of trouble for us even though we just met is something wrong?" Linda asked me

"No i just... Look i lost three people in my family and i don't want you lose someone you loved like i did." I said dryly

" oh sorry i should not have asked." Linda said

"Ah ha here it is ." I said finally picking up the silk backed purple book.

"Great." Linda said walking over to the bed with her sons and pet

I looked though the pages looking for the right spell

"Hmm ah here it is." Putting my finger on the words

I put my hand/Paw over phineas worst wound (Which was a three inch long and 1 inch wide wound on his chest still bleeding.

"Please heal." I said

As soon as i said that golden light came from my paw and went on to the wound and it vanshed

I did the same for all the wounds on all three people/animal.

" I can't thank you enough Katie." Linda said

"You don't have too Mrs Flynn-Fletcher i am just glad that they have a better chance." I said

" Wait they still might not make it..."Candace said slowly letting it sink in.

" Might not that's because they have not woken up yet i so wish i have my other spell book i have a spell that can heal bones in there ... wait i just remaindered something hang on minute please." I said running into the yard.

_**where is Katie going**_

_**will phineas , perry and ferb make it find out in part 3 and sorry for the long wait had homework and school to deal with**_

_**If i dont update before MERRY CHRISMAS ;)**_


	3. The first awakeing

**_Katie's Pov_**

How could i have forgotten i had left my other backpack in the backyard i should a stupid mutt

"Hey Katie what are you doing?." Candace asked when she walked the yard

"I am sure i left my other backpack which has the spell book i need to heal bones and another spell to wake them up." I explained to her as i sniffed around the trees on all fours.

" Want some help?" She asked curious

" Sure." I smiled

**_After a while of searching..._**

" Is this it." Candace asked holding up a large heavy backpack . You really taste the hope dripping from her tone

"YES IT IS ! Great now i can heal the guys." I shouted happily takeing the back pack

I rummaged through it till i found what i wanted a large bound gold book with a ribben tied in a bow keeping it from being opened.

" Is that it?" The red haired girl asked pointing at the book

"Yeah it is. This should help me a lot thanks for helping me find it." I replied opening up the book.

We walked inside, Linda and Lawrence looked up from their kids and pet and saw the open book in my hand.

They said nothing but allowed my walk over to phineas who the least hurt.

I put my paw lightly on his broken arm which was still in a strange angle and muttered some well chosen words and once again Golden light erupted from my paw , it shone over the broken arm and with a sickening snap, popped into place .

"There he's all done apart from the miner cuts and brusies now all we need to do is wake him up and i don't even need a spell for that." I said breathing in deeply

I blew out a goldish powder out of my mouth and on to phineas where he breathed in and gave a short moan.

**Sorry for this being such a short chapter but it was late and i wanted this up pronto as you can may well see i have desided to continue this story **

**One last thing...**

**I DONT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR ANY OF THE TV CHAROTERS **

**BUT I DO OWN MY OC thank you for reading and wair for chapter 4 to see how phineas reacts XD**


	4. the recovery and party crash

**_Phineas's POV_**

The first thing i felt when i woke up was how sore i was but also that i was on a soft surface like a bed almost because of my confusion i tried to open my eyes shutting them quickly again because of the light.

"He's waking up!"

Candace?

"I think we can see that dear."

Mom?

"Katie is it ok if you go wake up ferb and perry while we look after phineas."

Dad?

Who's Katie?

"Sure Lawrence." That must be Katie time to see what see looks like

I tried once again to open my eyes , the first thing i saw was my own mother,father and sister looking down at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Hey phineas how do you feel" Candace asked.

"A little sore... WAIT how's Perry and ferb? Are they alright?" I Asked flying up like a shot from a stot gun but then froze.

A large wolf with wings was hovering over my brother who looks worse for wear with a paw over him golden light shining from it.

I watched in wonder as his wrist bone snapped into place.

"who is it?" i asked my family

"Oh that's Katie she healed almost all of your injuries and has just started on ferb's bones with is luckily just his wrist and le..." Mom said but irrupted by a larger snap which was the sign she had just healed ferb's leg.

"Glad you are awake phineas, Be careful with that arm it will still be a bit tender for a few days." Katie said looking over too me with a kind and Gentile smile.

Then she breathed some wierd Golden powder onto ferb who as soon as that happened groaned.

"What was that?" i asked

"Oh it is one my may breath attacks i call it a simple Wakening up powder." She said

**_Ferb's POV_**

Why was i so sore and lying on something so soft wait was it my brother i was lying on? Well only one way to find out

I opened my eyes with a smile squint and saw my brother, my mom , my dad, my sister and the most shocking of all a white wolfs face, they were all staring down at me with worry write clearly all over their faces.

"How are you feeling ferb." The wolf asked politely

" Fine... thanks a little sore, umm not to be rude but who are you?" i asked un sure what to make of all this

"My name is Katie Nehamee; Linda is it ok if you have a quick check over phineas and ferbs miner cuts and bruises while i heal Perry." Katie asked making me more confused than ever.

"Sure ." My mum said

That's when i noticed the wings on Katie's back and the horns on her head.

She went over to the smallest bed with my pet lying on it and he looked awful i could see clearly that he had a broken arm and by the way i could see swelling under his fur on his chest i could guess he had broken ribs maybe around 4 at the least.

My Mum was checking over me and Candace was checking on phineas while dad was make something to eat for everyone

I was zapped out of my thoughts when a sickening crack shot though the living room i looked over to where Katie was working on Perry and she turned her head around to me

"Sorry that always happens when i heal bones i hate it myself to be honest." She apologised.

"na no need to be sorry it just startled me a little that's all." I said in my English accent.

About 30 minutes later Perry was groaning and starting to wake up. When Katie got out a large bound golden book and flipped threw it till she got to certain page and started reading the content

"umm what are you doing?" i asked

"just looking for a certain spell so we can understand Perry even though i already can because of my animal qualities." She explained

"ohh." We all said understanding what she meant

She said a few complex words and golden light shone threw her paw and onto Perry's tiny body

**_Perry's pov_**

Man i am so sore well time to see if my brave action did any good.

I opened my eyes only to see golden light above me i thought is it the path to heaven no there would of been angels in front of it even though i thought to myself wait i am not Christian but i do respect their beliefs i kept my eyes open and after a moment the light disappeared. Revealing Mr. and Mrs. Flynn flechers , my boys and Candace.

"Am i dead." I asked covering my beak with paw.

Did i just speak?

Ok this is so weird i must be dead

The wolf laughed with Mr and Mrs Flynn flechers and phineas and ferb and Candace

"No you're not dead your quite alive." The wolf chuckled

"then why am is speaking English? And what are they doing here?" i said pointing at the boys parents "no offence." I added quickly.

"None taken dear can you explain everything from the beginning?" Linda asked

An hour passed of me and phineas and ferb and even Candace explaining everything with Katie , Linda and Lawrence hanging on to every word.

They were speechless when we had finshed

"wow that must of been scary when you were above the lavaand the only thing stopping everyone from falling was you perry." Linda said

"mum how about a party with only our closest friend attending because of Perry and Katie ."

"Ok then i get the guests... but what about music?"

" Me phineas Candace and ferb will take care of that if you want." Katie piped up

**_A few hours later in Linda's pov_**

I looked at the list of everyone who was here;

-Katie

-linda

-lawrence

-phineas

-candace

-ferb

-perry

-Jeanette(Katie's mum)

-Ian (Katie's mums fiancé)

-Luke (Katie's step bro)

-Tasha (Katie's step sis)

-Jeanne (Katie's Nan)

-Maisie (another mutant Katie's BFF

-Rosie (another mutant Katie other BFF)

-Isabella

-Buford

-baljeet

-the fireside girls

-vanessa

And that was it.

Another hour later we had explained everything to the guests and set up the stage for the performances

When a portal opens from Katies paw shockin me and everyone else that was present

2 ladys, a man , two kis and two other mutants walk though.

"Hey Mum, Hey Ian, hey Luke, hey Tash, hey Nan , hey Maisie and Rosie." She greeted

Everyone made their introductions

"Luke! Perry! Come here for a moment i have the greatest idea ever!"

"And what that be." Perry asked

"Let's sing evacuate the dance floor together to start the party." Katie said getting a micaphone

"umm ok."

She gave the song to the dj (which was ferb) and the song started

"hey everyone we are going to start the party with

A song from my diamention called evacuate the dance floor

**_Music starts_**

(Oh)  
Turn up the music  
Let´s get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more

Watch me getting physical  
Out of control, Ah  
There's people watching me, Ah  
I never miss a beat

Still the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in

Wrap it up you can't stop  
'Cause it feels like an overdose  
perry-(feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

perry-(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
perry(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

(Oh)  
My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode

Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show, Ah  
It`s got me hypnotized, Ah  
Everybody step aside

Still the night, kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right, keep it tight  
'Cause it's pulling you in

Wrap it up you can't stop  
'Cause it feels like an overdose  
Perry(feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Perry(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

Perry-Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Luke -Now guess who's back with a brand new track?  
They got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang

Go crazy  
Yo lady  
Yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

perryEverybody in the club  
Katie(Evacuate the dancefloor)  
Everybody in the club  
Katie(I'm infected by the sound)

Perry-Everybody in the club  
Katie-(Stop this beat is killing me)  
Katie-Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Katie-Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Katie-(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh  
I'm infected by the sound  
Katie-(Everybody in the club)  
Oh, oh  
Stop this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

**_Music Ends_**

We all stood up after they struck a pose

We clapped

But the joy of the moment was ruined when OWCA members crashed in with monogram following

**This was a really long chapter to make up for the short last one hope you enjoyed **

**I don't own phineas and ferb or any of the other charters but i own my OC'S**


	5. A monobrow problam

**Here in England it is a snow day and i did not have to go school because it was shut yay **

**I am spending my free time writing my updates onto the fact file J**

**_A quick Fact file on my mutant OC's_**

**_Name- Katie_**

**_Age- around 15_**

**_Species- mutant wolf with eagle wings and large dragon horns and dragon like teeth and a long powerful furry tail _**

**_Summery- When her entire Family went missing even those in other parts of the world she went on a long trek with Maisie and Rosie (their family went missing too.) to find them, when she finally found them it looked like a mutant black wolf and a mutant giant lizard and a mutant red cat all with different powers they revealed that they were the descended for greatness and unlocked there powers and weapons but after found out that these newmutants were evil versions of them._**

**_It turned out that Katie lost her uncles and auntie in the fight L_**

**_Known Powers- Magic, Can transform in to the most powerful dragon with white and gold scales the size of two double decker buses , can transform into a eagle normal wolf and dragon, can grow claws that are really long._**

**_Weapen- A magic sword with a golden coloured blade_**

**_Name- Maisie_**

**_Age- around 15_**

**_Species – Mutant cat with bluely grey fur with owl wings and smaller dragon horns than a long slender cat tail _**

**_Summery- around the same for Katie expect she lost Her brother sadly :'( _**

**_Known Powers - Can transform in to a blue dragon the size of a normal double Decker bus . She can also transform into all the types of cats big and small but also she can transform into owls. She claws can also get bigger_**

**_Weapons- Bow and arrow but the bow can transform into a blue bladed Karana swordif it runs out of arrows or when you want_**

**_Name – Rosie _**

**_Age- around 16 ...17 _**

**_Species – A pinky white and black panda bear with large seagull wings and dragon horns smaller than Katies but the same size as Katie and a long bushy tail from what animal we dont know_**

**_Summery – same as Katie exepet she lost no one luckly _**

**_Known powers- Can transform into a pink dragon._**

**_She can transform into any type of bear and also can transform into a seagull her teeth can get long as she needs_**

**_Weapen – a magic dragon bo staff that is as hard as metal and a blade come out of both end but also a small pink bladed sword._**

**_Now back to the story_**

**_Perry's pov _**

Oh no, not now. Great timing monogram, Karl and 30 animal agents ... Dam.

"Agent P time to go." Monogram told us in a creepy tone.

"Back off monogram." Katie snarled showing her long sharp teeth and getting on to all fours showing her sheer size and strength to the major.

"Yeah you're not taking anyone!" Maisie hissed also getting on to all fours.

"Not with us three around we may be strong on our own but when we are together we are unbeatable ." Rosie growled getting on all fours as well.

They were kind of scary to be honest

" If you don't let us take agent P then we will force him to come with us , so what will it be." Monogram stated carmly

" Sir ... i am sorry but i going on their side you are kinder freaking me out ... If that's ok with you three" Karl said looking at the three powerful mutants,

Katie nodded so Maisie moved over letting him run through.

" Anyone else who wants to come over to us." Katie asked Carmly

That when i spotted a small agent Chihuahua looking around ...

"Pinky!" i shouted in platypus

He looked around a me in confusion then spotted Isabella behind me then ran forward

Katie let him through and looked behind and when she saw him and Isabella hugging happily

She Smiled.

**_Katie's POV _**

When i saw the Chihuahua hugging Isabella i smiled happy to see them like that i looked over my family who look scared

I raised my paw at them and opened a portal then nodded at them to go through which then did

"Are you sure we can hel..." My mother started.

"Go." I said

She went through with Ian, Luke ,Tasha and Nan .

I looked back at the other 29 agents and monogram .

"If you are going to be like then... AGENTS ATTACK ." Monogram shouted the last part

"GIRLS FIGHT BACK AND ALSO SHIELD RAISE." I Shouted raise my paw at the kids, parents and the two animal agents on my side allowing a large dome to rise around them with tiny air holes.

I looked around to see a large lioness fighting a mouse in hat , a tabby in a hat and bull dog in a hat

Must be Maisie there

And then i saw rosie surrounded by the other 26 agents in polar bear form

"Dam better help."

I ran over performing a round house kick to a large wolf on rosies back.

" Thanks Katie." She said .

"No problem, why don't you transform into a dragon?" i asked

"... That would be a better idea." She said smacking a mouse out cold before a pink fire appered around her wast and flash of blinding pink light.

Rosie flew up into the air slightly and with a whip of her tail all the agents were knocked out

Rosie landed staying in her dragon form looking at monogram threw one big baby pink eye

"H-How is that even possible." He stuttered

"Err" I growled in his face pulling the scariest face i could before

"AHHH Mommy HELP." The Great Major monogram screamed before running off down the road

"well that's , that lets go get something eat I am starving and i have chicken pie." Linda said walking into the house after the shield had been taken down.

After tea The Guests apart from Isabella went home i me , Maisie and Rosie were invited to stay the night which we gladly took.

I heard a cry of fear from upstairs from my place in the living room and shot upstairs with Perry, Pinky and Rosie on my tail.

We went into phineas and ferb bedroom and saw something horrorifying

Maisie was out cold and phineas and ferb...

were nowhere to be seen on

**_Meanwhile in a unknown location in a unknown POV_**

3 Dark shadows appered out of nowhere

"We have the two boys you wanted sir." The wolf like one said

"Good now we can start these two on making a machine to capture the white wolf

"we could do that sir i mean we are..."

" I know but we need that for back up anyway t help finally take over this tri state area Ahahahaha

**Oh dear don't kill me i keep adding slight cliff hangers**

**Anyway please read and review and **

**I DONT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB CHARTERS**

**BUT I OWN MY OC'S**


	6. Two Missing Boys

**_Katie's POV_**

"MAISIE!" I shouted running over to my out cold friend.

"Is she ok?" Rosie asked quickly coming over too.

"I don't know , she out cold." I said checking her head over

"Phineas and ferb their gone?" Perry said worriedly looking the room over with Pinky

"Is there any sign of how they vanished?" Rosie asked.

"There is two ways to find out , One wake Maisie here up , two me and Pinky sniff around to see if we smell anything unusual." I Say Simply taking a quick whiff of the air.

"Can we try the first option since you can breathe that weird golden powder that wakes people up?" Perry suggested

"Sure." I say before breath the stuff on to Maisie.

"Uhhh what happened to me." She Groaned

"I feel like I have been flying through 5 mountains." She continued groaning

"That's what we were wondering." Pinky said

"Well I remainder being curled up here on the floor next to the beds when I heard something and went to the window to check it out , it was open and I remaindered that I had closed it before I lay down , I heard something behind me and then darkness." She sighed at the end before continueing

" I feel such a idiot I shoul..." She was caught off with a hard slap from my paw

"Don 't you dare continue blaming yourself what we need to focus on now is finding them and looking for clues got it." I Snapped at her.

"yes sir." She said sarcastly standing up

"we better go get Linda and Lawrence and also wake up Isabella so that they can come help us." Perry stated.

**Meanwhile in the unknown area **

**Phineas's Pov**

Me and ferb were in a cell at the bottom of a mountain with only escape point where the Guards were .

"ferb is ok if we sing to make us feel better."

"He nodded

Song- Boy zone's No matter what

**_Music started _**

Phineas

No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true

Ferb

No matter what they call us  
However they attack  
No matter where they take us  
We'll find our own way back

Phineas

I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know I'll love forever  
I know no matter what

Ferb

If only tears were laughter  
If only night was day  
If only prayers were answered  
Then we would hear God say

Phineas [Chorus]

Phineas  
and I will keep you safe and strong  
and shelter from the storm  
No matter where it's barren  
A dream is being born

Ferb

No matter who they follow  
No matter where they lead  
No matter how they judge us  
I'll be everyone you need

Phineas

No matter if the sun don't shine  
Or if the skies are blue  
No matter what the end is  
My life began with you

Phineas

I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know this love's forever  
That's all that matters now  
No matter what!

**Music Ends**

"Can you be quiet in there" a Guard shouts from outside

**Meanwhile back with the Guys**

**Perrys Pov**

"Anything?" I shout frantically

"No Nothing!" Pinky shouts

"Nothing here ether." Katie Shouts

"I second that!" Maisie Yells

Then we hear Rosie Screaming from the Master Bedroom where Linda and Lawrence sleep

But Isabella slept there too in a cot...

**What did Rosie See that made her scream find out in chapter 7 which I will put out as soon as possible**

**Please Favourite and review **

**I don't own phineas and ferb charters only my OS'S **

**Also I thank ****_Legendary Fairy_**** for reviewing on every chapter and supporting me while I write this story J**


	7. The big tragity of the family

**_My younger bro helped me a little with some of the ideas that why it is a little gory_**

**_WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORY CHAPTERS_**

**_DO NOT READ!_**

**_Perry's POV_**

Me and the others run into the master Bedroom stopping dead at the sight

I looked on in horror

Linda and Lawrence lay bloody and mangled some of their body parts with missing leaving bones in sight Rosie and 2 ZOMBIES

We ran in and as soon as we did the wolf teleported out with the zombies and Isabella

Katie ran forward to Linda and Laurence with me in toe , I felt for a pulse on her neck...

I felt nothing

"Sh-She-she's DEAD?" I sobbed brecking down into a fit of tears on the floor wrapping my tail around me for comfort and I heard Pinky say that Lawrence had no pulse ether making me cry harder

I was picked up and someone sang a comforting song

Song Evanescence-My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

Music ends

Katie Pov

After my sad but comforting song I looked down at the grieving platypus in my arms he was asleep at the moment but still had a few tears running down his furry cheek which I gently wiped away.

"Maisie go wake up Candace and warn her about the news but break it to her gently Pinky you go with her."

They left leaving me and Rosie who was staring at Perry with sadness clear in her eyes

"Here can you take Perry to phineas and ferb room." I asked

"Sure. But what about this mess?" She asked pointing to the bodies and blood that still scattered the room.

"I'll take care of that Then we can support the family and find out where they may of taken Isabella , Phineas and ferb." I said. She nodded and left with sleeping platypus. I sighed sadly raising my paw saying a few well chosen words and with that the blood vanished and the body's appeared each in a coffin.

Before I left the room I said.

"Rest in peace Linda and Lawrence Flynn flechers sorry we could not get to you both in time."

I left the room and went to Candace's , Knocked and walked in find her crying her eyes out and being comforted by Maisie and Pinky

"Guys...?"

"Katie... Can I see Perry?" Candace asked looking up her eyes red and puffy

"Of cause come with me ." I said helping her up holding her hand

We walked along the empty hallway towards phineas and ferb's room

I opened the door

**Big Tragedy sorry for it being a bit gory and scary but my brother insisted on it and it's kind of a good idea **

**I don't own phineas and ferb only my OC's good night and yes I know THREE updates in one day but I wanted to make the most of the snow day I had now good night.**


	8. The Forth and fifth protecters

**Sorry I missed a couple of days of updating but my fingers ached from typing loads on Friday and I had a mountain of homework :'( now back to the story.**

**Maisie's pov**

Katie had walked into the bedroom with me and Pinky and Candace at her side

Candace walked over to Perry who was asleep but rolled over every minute letting out whimper and laded a hand onto his side and rubbed it very softly causing him to curl tighter into a ball snuggling up to her.

"We will get your brothers back I promise Candace." Katie Spoke up

"Don't make promises you can't keep Katie." she said softly

"No I mean it I will." Katie said harshly walking out of the room.

**Katie's Pov**

I have to do something I feel so helpless watching them cry, This is all my fault if I had not stopped dead like that they would not have Isabella or if I had warned them of the black wolf they would of been more cause us and Linda and Lawrence would not be dead right now

I sighed sitting under the tree in the back yard looking at my paws thinking of how I became I mutant and that I had been destined to become one , the pain had been so intense that I could not describe it, I could transform into my human form like that old program I used to watch in my dimension what was it... ah I remainder it was Danny phantom but I had fire instead of rings but I don't feel like it right now

I also remainder my cousins and uncles falling into the lava pit below mine, Maisie's and Rosie's Families, My mum screaming her brother's name my auntie Helen also screaming her husband and sons name.

And me watching horror at their falling figures and feeling the needle going in , the pain beginning and Maisie and Rosie screaming as it went into them however I had stayed standing and silent not even twitching as the transformation took place.

But as soon as it had finished I opened my eyes looked my evil version straight in the eye seeing horror and surprise at me still standing I had opened the wings I knew I had and took flight hearing my friends do the same and recued our remaining family which lead me here to this day.

Ii felt tears rolling down my cheek which I wiped away thinking of a plan to get phineas and ferb and Isabella back.

I opened my eyes remaindering something else that had followed 5 weeks after that day something the black wolf had metained

_-Flashback-_

_"You and your friends are not the only protectors of the planet." He said to me _

_"What are you talking about." I shouted lunging at him_

_"your so called brother and sister are also protectors there were five." He snarled_

_"Your bluffing Tasha is only 7 and Luke is only 11." I yelped as he got a hit in_

_Flashback over_

I Gasped !

"Could he be right?"

Only one way to find out

I opened a portal to their location they came straight through and I closed it behind them

"Watts up sis?" Luke said Giving me a hug , Tasha was not far behind.

"Nothing much it's been 3 years since me becoming a mutant and I was thinking.. the black wolf said that there was 5 protectors 2 being you guys." I said slowly

"What?" Tasha who was 10 now

"Yea what the hell." Luke said confused who was 14 now

"Luke step forward please." I asked Gently but firmly.

He did as I asked and I placed a paw on his forehead and closed my eyes as I entered his mind and soul."

_As I searched around I found a big source of power near his heart I went near it and with shock found out this is the thing I had in me before I had my powers activated _!

I left his mind and lifted my paw of his fore head crouched down and looked him in the eye

"Luke its true." I said letting the news sink in

"Do you want me to activate your powers both of you." I asked standing up

They both nodded and I let Golden light flow over my front paws and I walked up to Luke again and placed it on his forehead and activated his powers

Dark Green light flowed over his body

He Grew a Rat like tail

A long snout

Greene Grey fur

Rat like paws

He was wearing

A Green leather belt with sais on (I know ninja turtles but they fit) the blades were green

The transformation finished and Luke looked at his new body

"Cool."

"Your turn Tasha."

I will find The boys and Isabella even if it costs my own life but if I am to find them I will have to train these two and find out what powers they may have

I stepped towards Tasha

**What kind of mutant will Tasha be , will they ever find phineas and ferb**

**Where is Isabella , is she even alive find out in chapter 9**

**I don't own phineas and ferb charters **

**But I do own my OC'S**


	9. Getting some answers at last

**Sorry about the long wait but once again loads of homework and i could not get any time in to get the 9****th**** chapter done anyway back to the story.**

Katie's POV

Tasha looked a bit scared at what she might become

"Tasha don't worry it will be over in a matter of minutes be brave my little sister." I gently told her putting a paw on her soft forehead

"ok my big sister." She replied looking a bit happier with was going to happen.

I activated her powers then stood back.

First Pinky purple started to grow on her skin then her ears shrank into her head and new ones grew on top , then swan like wings sprang from Tasha's back and then the thing i was looking for the small dragon horns rose from her head in front of the rabbit ears

Tasha was a mutant rabbit.

"Aw you are so cute." I exclaimed scooping her up.

"KATIE." Tasha screamed in surprise. Causing me to laugh a little

"Look you too Candace and Perry just a had a traumatic tragedy so i expect you too to be on your best behaver , do not bring the subject up or even talk about it . Ok?" I say sternly looking at both of them in turn

"Yes sis we understand." Luke piped up

"Good now come on lets go get Candace, Maisie, Rosie and Perry." I say moving towards the house.

They follow but luke stumbled forwards but luckily with my wolf senses i wiped around and caught him.

We walked up stairs and into phineas and ferbs room

"Katie who are they?" Rosie asked.

"I thought you would know who my Step brother and sister are Rosie." I said.

"wait wait what?" she stuttered.

"Yep now listen to me i have a plan to rescue the others." I said

I explained that if we narrow the the places they could have them that we could figure out where they are.

"but before we rush into battle we must train luke and tasha and Candace up because they don't have much training in fighting or flying come on lets get started." I said waveing my paw towards the door.

They followed (Perry was now awake.) and we went into the back yard my ears pricked into full attention in case danger came.

"Now Perry and Pinky you train Candace for Fighting and the rest of will train Luke and Tasha for Flying and fighting." I Commanded

They Nodded and Got on with it.

A few Hours Later in Perry's POV

we had trained until it started to get dark and Katie Flew down with the other 4 protectors even though Luke and Tasha's landings were rusty and shoed us inside and got us hot chocolate and we settled down

I could not get Linda's and Lawrence's death out of my mind

I shook my head and told myself that finding Phineas, Isabella and ferb was the most important thing at the moment.

Then i heard a Bang from outside.

I shot up along with everyone else.

Katie Gave the sign to be Quiet and Creeped over to the door us following and looked outside.

We Gasped

"Its like a winged wolf like you Katie the one from earlier." I whispered

"I knew that no good evil copy of mine would come back." Katie Snarled quietly

Katie went though the back door toward the Black wolf who was grinning evily showing horrid Yellow fangs that looked nothing like Katie's Pure white ones

"Ah i though you might be here since i saw you before." He said

"It was you who killed them and Kidnapped The 3 Kids." Katie Growled

"Yes they are very smart and sadly they are not working to my standards at the moment so i may have to something i will regret." He said shakeing his head

This however caused Katie to Pounce forward so quickly that it was a blur and it surpised him a little however after he Got over his shock he Grinned pushed her off him.

"Ha you weakling your nothing but a beast to them a freak." He laughed

I rushed forwards and with a lot of skill i punched him in the snout Hard.

"Your Going to regret that Midget." He snarled.

"Guys Fly Off Rosie you carry Candace and Perry and Maisie you carry Pinky now GO!" Katie Shouted.

They Nodded

Candace Got onto Rosie while Grabbing me. I struggled But She Held

Luke and Tasha had already take off so had Maisie. But Rosie was waiting for us to start holding on.  
"Rosie Go." Candace said. Rosie nodded her Panda head and Took flight.

We Got to said Level and watched the Battle under us.

Katie was winning she had got a nice cut on The wolf who i think was called Brandon across his side and Black eye.

But Brandon had gotten a large wound on Katies Right front Leg and across face so to be honest it Hard to tell .

Katie finally pinned Brandon down and used a truth Spell.

"Where are they?" She Demanded.

" They are in a cave on Danville Mountain in a cell He is being hold by Dr Heinz doofenshmirtz... WHY DID I SAY THAT." He yelled pushing her off.

Katies POV

I pushed off and into the tree but i managed to barely avoid the next attack no thanks to my wounded leg which hurt like crazy.

I blew some Fire at him which he countered with water and Got me by the thoat and threw me into the fence and all i saw was stars and then i got a hit in the stomach and i gasped in pain.

But lucky the rest of the team blew a load of fire , water and other stuff.

"I'll be back yet." He scowled kicking me one more time in the head this time making me whimper.

By the time he teleported out and the other landed and rushed over

All i saw was plan darkness

**Will they rescue Phineas and ferb and Isabella , will Katie be ok.**

**Find out in chapter 10 of a new ending to the Movie (when i update finally)**

**I don't own any phineas and ferb charters but i do own my oc's **

**Please Read and review C ya Later My Fellow Wolves **


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE

**PLEASE READ. THIS IS A AUTHERS NOTE IMPORTANT **

**I ALWAYS DONT HAVE MANY PEOPLE LOOKING AT MY PROFILE SO I AM POSTING THIS HERE**

**I HAVE POSTED CHALLENGE TO PEOPLE IF WANT TO KNOW THE BIG DETAILS IT IS AT THE BOTTEM OF MY PROFILE OR YOU CAN PM ME.**

**TO BE POSTED SIMPLE IT IS BASEICALLY TO WRITE A STORY ANY LENGH COULD BE A ONE SHOT OR MUILTY CHAPTERS OF HOW PERRY COULD BE DISCOVERED AS A AGENT TO ANY PERSON AND IF MONOGRAM FINDS OUT. IT CAN BE ACROSSOVER OR ANYTHING IT IS JUST SOMETHING YOU COULD DO IF YOU ARE BORED OR NEED A STORY IDEA **

**ALSO ON OTHER NOTE I AM SORRY IF I DONT UPDATE QUICKLY I NEED TO THINK OF IDEAS AND DO HOMEWORK AND STUFF LIKE THAT SO DONT WORRY I AM NOT DEAD OR DISCONTUEING THE STORY I AM JUST TAKEING A ANNOYINGLY LONG TIME **

**SO CATCH YOU LATER IN THE NEXT CHATPTER**


	11. Starting a Rescue Mission

Maisie's POV

I quickly Landed after shooting Brandon with Fire and Making him drop Katie then teleport probably to Dr D ( I really can't be bothered to think the whole name)

But as soon as we landed and started running over to her she Passed out from what I do not know.

We ran over and checked her vitals they seemed ok. Then we checked her injuries which we worse than we thought. She had 4 broken ribs, a shallow but long cut across her face and a deep, Large , horrible wound on her right front leg.

"Yikes she going to feel that when she wakes up." Pinky stated looking at the deep, scary wound.

"I think she won't be able to come with us." I said looking at the others

"That's already stated." Perry said.

"Let's stop yapping on and get her into the House." Rosie piped up.

She took her under one arm and put her in a fireman hold and we all started for the house.

Perry went and got the first aid kit and we all bandaged up our leader.

Katie's POV

Ow Man why is my whole body hurting and what's with the consent throb in my right paw? Oh... now I remainder... have I always been that bad tempered ? I don't know. Well I better open my eyes and see what's going on.

I win the struggle with my eyes opening it was blurry at first but then it cleared and I saw Maisie, Rosie, Luke, Tasha ,Pinky and Perry all standing over me worry clouding their eyes.

"You gave us quite the scare Kate glad you are awake." Rosie Said

"How do you feel?" Perry asked

"Like I was hit by a Truck 5 times over." I said clutching my chest where my broken Ribs were.

They sniggered a little then stopped .

"when are we going to Danville mountain?" I asked

" You mean us not we." Luke said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" I said

"you think we are letting you fly to a mountain and fight zombies with broken ribs and a giant wound. You can't even sit up without Having pain." Luke stated.

"I am NOT sitting here and doing nothing." I said trying to stand just to be pushed Gently down again by everyone .

"No you are not going to sit you are going to sleep." Maisie told me

I only Grumbled and lay down for them.

They Nodded and walked into the kitchen .

"Guess I could sleep for a bit to recover." I muttered closing my eyes falling into a deep sleep

Couple of hours later

I opened my sleepy eyes up and looked around the room to get my bearings.

Not here I guess they left without leaving someone to make sure I don't follow them.

I Grinned at this and tried to sit up and I winced at the Pain.

"Now how am I going to do this ." I mumbled to myself.

I stood up clutching my ribs then I though something.

"I am the most powerful out of all of them and I got beaten by a black wolf with a altitude and he's still around they could be killed and I would have no one left.

I pushed the pain out of my mind and healed myself with the same spell I used on phineas, ferb and Perry.

I cringed when I healed my ribs healed but whatever.

I went outside and looked around and saw a note from them.

_To Katie_

_We know that you will walk around even though we told not to.  
DO NOT follow us with your injuries we went to save  
phineas, ferb and Isabella hopefully we will see you when we come  
back._

_Perry_

I smiled at how much they did not know me and I put the note down and crouched and then leaped into the air and turned to the mountains and flew quickly towards the them and got there in record time.

I was above the mountain I knew they would be in and dove down in a straight line and stopped when I saw a window with bars

I looked in and saw phineas and ferb and Isabella in a cell they were huddled together.

Isabella had some bandages on her head while phineas and ferb had some smaller cuts.

They were all dirty and Terrified.

I took my paw and made claws grow longer and used them to cut the bars down swiftly caught them and put them down next to me and looked down making sure it was safe and then jumped in.

"Katie is that you?" Phineas asked.

"Yes it is now be quiet I need to make sure the others have not arrived." I whispered.

"They did but they were outnumbered and are a couple of cells down."

**Will the other be ok , are they hurt , Is everyone Going to get out ok find out in chapter 11 of The new ending to the movie**

**I do not own any phineas and ferb charters**

**But i do own my OC charters **

**Sorry if i don't update quickly**


	12. Lets Dragon up XD

**I am update these as fast as I can so that I can make up for the time I did not update as quick as I could plus this is nearly done and I want to finish this so you guys can Read it  
well back to the story **

Perry's POV 

I can't believe we have been captured but we fought hard, we had been put in separate

Then I heard a muffled voice that sounded Familiar " Yes it is now be quiet I need to make sure the others have not arrived."

"They did but they were outnumbered and are a couple of cells down." I heard Phineas replied.

I nothing in reply but soon heard the faint sound of paws against metal. I looked outside the bars of my cage and saw Katie looking in each of the cells then she spotted me and a smile edged its way onto her furry face.

She tore down the bars and pulled me into a hug which I Gladly did back.

I got onto her shoulder and asked why she did not have her Bandages on.

"To be put quickly I healed myself. Now where is the others?" I asked

He showed me the way and I sliced and diced all of the bars and then did the same with Phineas and Ferb and Isabella's cell straight they charged into Candace and Perry hugging them to while Isabella went into Pinky's arms.

"Well this is Intriguing."

We all looked up and I immediately shot forward in front of the kids along with the other 4 protectors and Perry and Pinky and Candace. Brandon was standing in front of what seemed around 100 Zombies and 4 other mutants and a crooked old man

I let out a snarl Grabbing his attention .

"How can you be healed already ?" He said surprised

"That's not what you should be worried about ... You should be worried about keeping your head on your body." I shouted across to him.

"You should be ashamed of what you have lead." Perry Shouted Jumping onto my Shoulder too help get his point.

"Oh I have not leaded anything I was doing my Master's Duty Pointing towards Doof who had a evil Grin on his Pointed Face.

Then I had a idea.

"Everyone back to Phineas and Ferbs Cell quickly I have a good idea!" I shouted

We all backed into it and the doors clanged shut and all the zombies went away but no one but the team saw the window I used to get inside.

I smirked at this.

"Children First." I said pushing Phineas and Ferb and Isabella and Candace and Luke and Tasha though the window. Then I shoved Perry and Pinky though then I let my two Best Friends though the window. Then lastly I climbed out myself.

"Right now of cause there is not enough room for all of us really mainly because Luke and Tasha only just got their powers but as you know we have dragon forms now let's go!" I yelled to them.

I watched as Pink fire appeared once again around Rosie's waist and blue fire around Maisie's then two blinding flashes of light came and went leaving two dragons.

one we know as Rosie who had Baby Pink and Cyber Pink Scales and Futisha pink around the edges of the wings.

The other was Maisie and she had the baby blue eyes and sapphire blue scales and royal blue for the edges of the wings.

"How do you transform?" Luke asked Tail twitching Tasha agreed with this question

"You just ask your body to transform and it does." I said simply

They did so and silver flames erupted around Luke's Waist and went up and with a flash of Blinding light which went as sudden as it came and there stood a impressive looking dragon with silver scales and Gentle Apricot eyes and Sliver scales that like it was Pure Silver and around the edges was pure bronze .

"Impressive looking little Brother." I said looking him up and down. "Your turn Tasha."

There was then Lilac Flames around her waist and then a flash of light and there stood a butterfly dragon with Lilac scales and indigo eyes and violet around the wings edges.

"Now that's Cute." I said with a smile looking at the 4 Dragons.

"Now Perry you come with me and Pinky and Isabella you ride Tasha while Phineas you ride Luke and ferb you go with Maisie. Now Lastly Candace you go with Rosie.

" Aren't you going to transform?" Luke asked while waiting for Phineas to climb on.

" I am too big to fit here." Stated remaindering how I was the size of two double Decker bus's

"Oh ok."

They Took off and waited for me.

I felt the Familiar warm feeling around my waist and knowing that it Golden and then the blinding flash of light.

I heard the Gasps from the others probably at my size and I opened my Golden eyes and I knew what I looked like I have pure white scales and Golden ones around my large wings.

I lay down and let Perry climb on and it took to the sky's. But that's when I heard the shout.

"um Katie can you pick up the pace?" I heard Perry yell from between my horns.

But i ignored this and looked around and saw a large Black Dragon with Blood red eyes which i knew was Brandon, on top of him was doof and next to him on one side was a Slime Green Dragon with venom yellow eyes which i knew was the mutant lizard and i think her name was Carol on his other side was a Blood red Dragon with Apricot eyes like Luke but they were not gentile looking they looked pure Evil and i think his name was Dylan.

On the Ground was the same 100 zombies from before. I heard Maisie say behind me " What are we going to do Katie?"

"We rise up and fight No more running like cowards , we will show our Might and win Now whos with me!" I Yell ending with the Mightiest roar i have ever done.

I hear everyone Yell in agreement

"This is the Final Battle. Now lets go and win it!" I Growl

**So next chapter is the final battle and then it is the last chapter and then the Epilogue so please enjoy **

**I don't own Phineas and ferb charters **

**But i do own my OC's **

**C ya and please read and review My fellow wolves XD**


	13. The final Battle XD

**Yes I know i am updating really quick lately but i just could not Resist Please Read and Review Now Back to the story**

Katie POV

I Roared and blew a large torrent of fire over the zombies and carried on till they melted into goo and slime. I smiled all the zombies were already down and they were done by me i looked at the evil dragons and the evil doof , they were too shocked for words.

"Ok Pinky , Isabella ,Tasha , Phineas and Luke you take the Dylan the Red Dragon and Ferb, Maisie ,Candace and Rosie you take the Green Dragon Carol!" I shouted over my shoulder.

They Nodded and Flew up and then down locking into each one.

"What about us?" Perry asked.

"We have a Black dragon and a crazed man to take down." I said keeping one golden eye on Brandon who was also keeping a blood red eye on me.

Suddenly i got my second good idea for the day.

"Perry i am just going to fly right at him." I told him.

"That a go... WAIT WHAT!" Perry screeched at me /_Airwolf theme plays/_

But i just Flew at top speed towards my enemy shocking him beyond words and got out the way and then i curled my wings around my body and dove down while Brandon decided to follow while throwing a couple of fireballs my way which i swiftly dodged and they went straight into the mountain side.

I started flapping my wings hard and went up doing the old fashioned loop in the sky coming off behind Him and threw my Fire at him but he just did what i did and dodged then i threw a electro Ball from my Mouth and it hit his leg causing him to roar in pain and anger.

"We need to get a clear hit." Perry said into my ear while holding onto a horn.

"I know but how?" I asked while making sure i was flying right

"I have a idea but you need to be sure of your flying skills." Perry yelled into my ear

"What is it?" I asked again Flying around a mountain Looking behind me quickly to see that they were indeed still flying after us which they were. Brandon had a evil look in his eyes that clearly said that he was not giving up without making sure i was dead meat.

"Fly into the trees" Perry demanded pointing to Danville forest

"what? I will crash!" I exclaimed

"Tuck in your wings ,trust me and believe in yourself. Its the only way i can think of." Perry pleaded.

I dove towards the forest tucking in my wings

"Oh i though you said no running this time well we and not giving up that easy you go too." I heard Doof command to Brandon

I focused only on flying quickly though the thick trees closing my eyes and believing in myself like Perry said

I felt myself dodging the trees not even brushing them. I heard a big crash and groaning of pain so I flew through the canopy of trees and turning around , stopping to look at the crash site.

I saw it quickly Brandon was lying on the ground with a Obvious broken wing and what looked like 2 broken front legs and a couple of bruises.

"Ouch i would NOT want to be him that must hurt." I winced at the sight

" Yeah i know ." Perry cringed then i felt him smirk at me. "And you ever doubted that was going to work." He Teased.

" Whatever anyway let's head back and make sure the others are doing as well as we did." I said

"what about him." Perry pointed out looking down toward the angered Doof who also had bruises

"... ... ... let me get him then." I said Landing and transporting a Large Cage that was way bigger than me and Brandon combined (who is the same size as me and that would be over the size of 4 double Decker buses) I transported them both in a making sure they were both secure i took off again and picked the heavy cage up in my talons and started towards the mountains.  
_/Airwolf theme ends here/_

Phineas POV 

We had finished our battle pretty quickly so we watched Katie's battle. she was doing a amazing Fight all those Moves those turns .

But when she dove into the forest Maisie Yelled out. " WHAT IS SHE DOING. SHE IS WAY TOO BIG TOO FIT INTO THERE!"

I agreed but maybe she has a idea or maybe Perry came up with it i don't know but i hope she does!

Thats when we heard the crash... was it Katie or was it that Brandon.

I nearly did a happy dance when i saw Katie fly out of the trees.

we waited for her come back and she came back with a big cage and layed it down on the mountain top and swallowed the key.

Katie looked at us grimly and i knew she had something say but i did not know what.

She Gave me a tell you later face and with her claws.

When we got back and sat down at the table i learned that my mother and father died from that monster Brandon and burst out crying into Candace's arms while ferb just let some tears leak out of his eyes.

"Katie what are we going to do?" I asked her in tears.

Katie's POV

I thought for the moment then got lucky with my Third awesome Idea of the day .

" I just got lucky and had my third awesome idea for the day." I said Clicking my fingers

I ran into Living room and Grabbed my large bound gold book that i had used to Fix Phineas and ferb and perrys bones just before i properly met them and opened it up sitting down on the couch and found the page i had been looking for.

" To bring Back the Dead it is simple say these words **Molar katana **and some golden light should come down from the heavens and you need the body... well thats a lot more simple than i thought " I said Getting up

"Hey guys unless you want to miss me bringing back the dead then come and follow me." I roared over my shoulder.

And starting up the stairs and into the Master Bedroom i looked behind me and saw 10 pairs of eyes staring at me.

I opened one of coffins in the room and saw the dead face of Linda Flynn.

I first Cleaned up the wounds she had then healed them and saw she was missing a hand and now had a stump.

I sighed and said "**Molar katana" **then the light that was meant to be there came and went leaveing a breathing Linda

"Yes it worked time to wake to you fully up." I exclaimbed breathing the wake up dust onto her and picked her up and placed on the bed

I went and revived Lawrence who was more than happy to see the kids

"Mom did you see our battle and how awesome Katie was at flying." Phineas yelled happily hugging his mother.

"Yes i did dear and that was indeed the most controlled flying you could ever see Katie and thank you for making you live again." Linda said smileing

"No problem at all Linda and thank you."

**Well thats the second to last chapter The Next One is the ** **Epilogue I have really watched way too much Airwolf because i thought somehow the Airwolf theme toon fitted in with it... wierd **

**I might do a sequel. Well if you Guys Demaind for it or if i just want too **

**Please Read and review and i do not own phineas and ferb Characters or anything from Airwolf (IT IS NOT A CROSSOVER I JUST ADDED IT FOR EFFECT) but i do Own my OC's See you Guys in the Epilogue XD **


	14. The Epilogue

**Wow after all this time I am finally at the Epilogue well this is going to be short but it will decide if there is going to be a sequel **

**Please read and kindly Review your opinions I give my thanks to these Kind Authors:**

** Legendary Fairy**

**Agent Josie**

**DynoRyee**

**Jessie Hamster**

**For Reviewing and helping me continue on my story since I was close to Discontinuing  
But Let's get on with the Epilogue **

Katie's POV

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Phineas asked me.

"Yes phineas we need to go there are lot of dimensions to keep under check." I said with a kind smile

I turned and asked Rosie for 7 Team Cards. Which she kindly Gave me and I gave them to each person / animal

"It's a Team card you press this button and secret who you want to call like so , use it to call us if you need anything or if you want a simple chat ." I told them

They Nodded but Perry still looked unsure .

We gave each person/ animal a hug and I bounded into air with the other behind me

I did not know where my life as a Cross Dimension super hero was Going to take me but I do know that would prepared for anything that crosses my path and for the new friends that was going to make and have by my side every step of the way. With that I opened a portal and we all flew through it.

Meanwhile In a uncharted area

"If that mangy Mutt and her friends think they have stopped me they are wrong as I Dr Doofenshriz will have my revenge... HAHAHA."

**The end?**

**Well that's that I probably will do a sequel**

**I will do a another story on a dimension or in this case cartoon they will help save and get to Join the team but that's still being thought out **

**I do not own phineas and ferb or any charters **

**Please review and see you in my the sequel to The New Ending To The Movie XD **


End file.
